The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
As the requirement on the data transmission capability of an electrical connector increases, the number of signal terminals must be greatly increased. As a result, the arrangement of the signal terminals on an insulating body becomes denser, such that crosstalk between the adjacent signal terminals may easily occur, thereby destroying the integrity of signals.
In order to increase the stability of signal transmission, the Chinese Patent No. CN201120023097.X, recites an electrical connector, which includes: an insulating body, where the insulating body is provided with multiple accommodating holes running vertically therethrough, and a bottom surface of the insulating body is provided with multiple shielding holes which are respectively located around the accommodating holes. Multiple signal terminals are respectively provided in the accommodating holes. Multiple shielding bodies are respectively accommodated in the shielding holes. A grounding member is conductively connected to the shielding bodies and extends out of the insulating body for grounding, thus decreasing the crosstalk between the signal terminals. However, the design requires the shielding bodies to be conductively connected by the grounding member that extends out of the insulating body for grounding, the forming process is complex, and due to the small size of the shielding bodies, the shielding effect is not ideal.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.